dragonsystemfandomcom-20200213-history
Real Hazard
Real Hazard was a professional wrestling stable in the Japanese promotion Dragon Gate, formed in April 2007. History On April 17, 2008, New Hazard's YAMATO joined Muscle Outlaw'z after attacking his tag partner Naoki Tanisaki (who had recently returned but didn't re-align with Muscle Outlaw'z) in a match against Gamma and Genki Horiguchi. On May 5, after weeks of dissension, Naruki Doi and Masato Yoshino split from the Outlaw'z, turning face after costing Yasushi Kanda his hair in a Mascara contra Cabellera (Mask vs. Hair) Cage Survival Six-Way Match. Nine days later, Shingo Takagi and Cyber Kong turned on BxB Hulk, ending New Hazard, and they proceeded to join with the remaining heel members of Muscle Outlaw'z and form Real Hazard. On the next day Takagi, Yamato and Gamma defeated BxB Hulk, Masato Yoshino and Naruki Doi for the vancated Open the Triangle Gate Championship. On June 28 Takagi, Yamato and Gamma lost the Open the Triangle Gate Champions to Tozawa-juku (Kenichiro Arai, Shinobu & Taku Iwasa) but Gamma, YAMATO and Yasushi Kanda would regain later the titles on July 12. One day later Gamma lost the Open the Gamma Gate Championship to Dr. Muscle that was Masato Yoshino and the title was renamed to Open the Brave Gate Championship again. On July 10, 2008 Tokyo Gurentai (MAZADA, Nosawa and Takemura joined the stables has support members. On July 27 Horiguchi defeated m.c.KZ to win the Open the Brave Gate Championship later that night Takagi defeated BxB Hulk for the Open the Dream Gate Championship after the match the rest of the members of Real Hazard attacked BxB Hulk and Cima but Takagi turned face and made the save and he left the stable. On August 9 to August 28 YAMATO and Kong and Gamma and Kanda participated at the Summer Adventure Tag League and Gamma and Kanda finished the tournament with 6 points and Yamato and Kong finished the tournament with 14 points and they get to the semifinals to Shingo Takagi and Dragon Kid. On August 31 Cyber Kongcito joined the stable. On September 28 Gamma, YAMATO and Kanda lost the Open the Triangle Gate Champions to Don Fujii, Magnitude Kishiwada and Masaaki Mochizuki. On October 5 Cyber Kong and Yamato defeated Naruki Doi and Masato Yoshino to win the Open the Twin Gate Champions. Gamma and Cyber Kong participated at the King of Gate 2008 but none of them pass the first round of tournament. On October 10 Tokyo Gurentai left the stable. On October 12 Horiguchi lost the Brave Gate Championship to Masato Yoshino. On December 21, Kong was against Naoki Tanizaki in a Mask vs. Hair match, which he initially lost after his stablemate Cyber Kongcito's attempt to interfere on his behalf backfired. Real Hazard would come out to protest the result, but he said he would own up to the mask stipulation - except that it would be Kongcito's mask, not his. Kongcito was unmasked, beaten up, and kicked out of the group. He then demanded a restart, due to Kongcito's intrusion, and CIMA came out, appointed the special referee, and agreed to let the match restart, since both Real Hazard and WORLD-1 (Tanizaki's stable) had intruded in the match. Kong won, and Tanizaki lost his hair. Later in that month there have been problems between Kanda and Gamma. On December 14 in a Unit Split Survival Three-Way Six-Man Tag Match against World-1 and Typhoon which saw Typhoon disband. Later Horiguchi proposed to Gamma and Kanda to resolved their problems in a Loser Leaves Real Hazard match. On January 18 Gamma defeated Kanda to become the new leader but instead the whole stable turned on Gamma and Kenichiro Arai was named the new leader. On the next day Arai accepted Kanda to the stable again. On January 25 Kategora joined the stable. On February 15 Ryo Saito joined the stable. On March 1 Kong and Yamato lost the Open the Twin Gate Champions to WARRIORS-5 (Gamma and Susumu Yokosuka) due to stablemate Kagetora interfering and turned on them and joined the newly founded WARRIORS-5. On May 5 Saito and Horiguchi defeated WARRIORS-5 (Gamma and Susumu Yokosuka) to regain the Open the Twin Gate champions. On June 26 YAMATO would leave the group to join Kamikaze with Shingo Takagi. The same night, KZY revealed himself as the recent Dr. Muscle and he joined the unit. On September 17 Saito and Horiguchi lost the titles to Shingo Takagi and YAMATO. On November Susumu Yokosuka revealed himself as a new Dr. Muscle, joining the unit. In mid-December Saito was injured for several months and when he returned, he joined WARRIORS-5 and left the stable. Real Hazard gained new members in K-ness who joined December 20th, Takuya Sugawara would join on December 27th and Kategora rejoined on January 16. On January 10, 2010, Horiguchi put out a blog where he stated that Real Hazard would win more matches via teamwork instead of illegal tactics and weapons play in 2010. He would prove to be a man of his word that day when he stopped Yasushi Kanda from using a blue box in a tag team match they had. Though they still won, his actions caused him and Kanda to begin bickering. The bickering intensified the following day, when Kanda made him lose a tag team match by accidentally hitting him. Five days later, Horiguchi would be backed up by Susumu Yokosuka and K-ness in his quest for clean matches, after they all refused help from Kanda in a six-man tag match they were involved in. However, the new clean fight trio suddenly found themselves winless in every match they were in, with Horiguchi taking the fall every time. Also, their mission caused a divide to slowly form in Real Hazard, with them on one side and Kanda, Kzy, and Takuya Sugawara on the other. (Keni'chiro Arai and KAGETORA remained neutral). Tensions finally boiled over on February 10, after KAGETORA accidentally cost Sugawara a shot at becoming the next challenger for the Open the Dream Gate Title. Horiguchi left Real Hazard, along with Susumu and K-ness on February 7, and was put in a match against Sugawara, scheduled for March 3. However, K-neSuka and Horiguchi decided to not team together anymore, since they all did not like how he was losing constantly, and they all agreed that this was preventing K-neSuka from getting to the top of the tag team division. On February 11 after Kategora defeated Kzy he leaved the stable. In early March 2010 the remaining members of Real Hazard (Takuya Sugawara, Kenichiro Arai, Yasushi Kanda and Kzy) renamed the stable to Deep Drunkers. Members Support Memebers/Tokyo Gurentai Championships and accomplishments *'Dragon Gate' **Open the Dream Gate Championship (1 time) – Takagi **Open the Triangle Gate Championship (2 times) – Gamma (1), Yamato (1) and Shingo Takagi and Gamma (2), Yamato (2) and Yasushi Kanda **Open the Brave Gate/Open the Gamma Gate Championship (2 times) – Horiguchi and Gamma **Open the Twin Gate Championship (2 times) – Kong and Yamato (1), Saito and Horiguchi Category:Units Category:Dragon Gate Units